Wrong Underworld
by luciangirl06
Summary: Nico di Angelo thought that shadow travelling to the Underworld was a piece of cake. Well, he didn't specify which Underworld, did he?


Nico di Angelo was just getting the hang of shadow travelling. After a few accidental trips to China, one time he accidentally ended up inside a tree, not to mention a couple of times he went on an unexpected swim in some sea or lake, he should have been more careful. But having traveled to the Underworld countless times, he thought he wouldn't mess it up. Being a demigod, he should've known that it was impossible.

Nico was in the Underworld more times than he was at Camp Half-Blood. He didn't really feel like he belonged at camp. The Underworld was his true home. After the titan war, he decided to stay at camp for a while. Now, he was getting ready to go back home. He already told Chiron, Percy and Annabeth that he was leaving, and he figured that the others wouldn't notice nor care if he left.

He went under the shadow of a large tree at the outer part of the forest. He closed his eyes and shadow traveled to the Underworld. He was used to the nauseating feeling, and it didn't bother him anymore . . . sort of.

He opened his eyes and staggered a little as he arrived in a new location. Shadow travelling still exhausted him, but not as much as before. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he took in his surroundings.

He appeared in an unfamiliar place. It was dark and radiated death, but he had never been to this place before. There were golden scales on one side and a strange hybrid animal snoring beside it. At the end of the hall was a throne which was occupied by a blue dude. He was talking to someone who had a weird head. The son of Hades slowly approached them. After staring at the strange head of the guy for a while, Nico realized that he had the head of something resembling a dog—no, not a dog; A jackal.

He closed his eyes for a moment to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, and when he opened them, he saw the same blue dude, but he was with a teenage guy that looked strangely similar to the son of Hades. They were both staring at him.

"Uh, hi?" Nico said, breaking the silence.

"You're not dead." Nico look-alike said.

"Yes, I realized that." Nico replied dryly.

"What are you doing here?" The teenager asked.

"Mind telling me where 'here' is?" Nico said.

"This is the Underworld." Blue dude said.

"The Underworld?" Nico scanned his surroundings again. "No, I don't think it is. Unless dad decided to redecorate. Who are you anyway?"

The blue guy stared at me curiously. "I am Osiris, god of the dead."

"Whoa, hold up. My father's the god of the dead, not some weird blue dude." Nico exclaimed.

Osiris raised his eyebrows. Nico's look-alike tilted his head like a dog. They both stared at Nico for a few moments.

"Your father?" Osiris spoke up. Nico nodded. "And who, may I ask, is your father?"

"Hades, of course!" Osiris and Nico II shared a look.

"My lord, is he—" the guy whispered to Osiris. Since the room was silent, the walls reverberated sound and Nico was standing 3 feet away from them, he heard his whisper.

"Yes, I think so, Anubis." Osiris told him, whose name I now presume is Anubis. He looked back at Nico and said, "You should not be here, demigod."

"Yeah, I sort of figured that out." The son of Hades replied. "What part of the Underworld is this? Is this like an extension I haven't explored yet? And who are you really?"

Osiris sighed. "Boy, you do not understand. You cannot be here. You must leave now."

"But—"

"Go back to your Underworld. Your father might be looking for you." he said.

Nico still had a lot of questions and he was still very confused, but he nodded. He didn't really want to go yet, but he did tell his father that he would be home, and Hades doesn't like it when he's late.

He turned around but then turned back to the strange pair. He looked at Anubis and asked, "You aren't my long lost brother are you?"

His face was impassive. "I'm certain I'm not."

"Oh, okay then." Nico turned back and walked up to a shadow. He closed his eyes, but before he left, he muttered, "I'll be back." Then, he disappeared into the dark.

* * *

"Oof!" Nico landed in one of the trees in Persephone's garden before falling face-first on the muddy earth. He looked up to see a pair of sandaled feet right in front of him. He knew exactly who they belonged to. He gulped and quickly stood up, brushing his clothes in the process.

"Where have you been?" Hades asked.

"At camp."

"You told me you were going to arrive here two days ago." The lord of the Underworld said. Nico looked visibly confused.

"I told you earlier today. I just left camp a while ago, but I accidentally ended up somewhere else. But it didn't take me days." Nico explained to his father.

"I talked to Chiron. He said you left two days ago. Now, where have you been?" Hades scowled at his son.

Nico looked at him with disbelief. "Two days? But–but I only talked to blue dude and the guy I thought had the head of a dog for like five minutes!"

Hades suddenly looked worried for a fraction of a second before resuming his previous facial expression. "What did they say? Did they do anything to you?"

"They didn't do anything." Nico said. "They just asked what I was doing there then they made me leave and go here."

Hades glared pointedly at Nico, but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. "You must never speak to them or even of them ever again. You are not to tell anyone about this. Do you understand?"

Nico nodded. "But—"

"No buts! Be more careful when you shadow travel. You do not understand how grave this could be." Hades scolded him. "Now go to your room."

Nico looked like he wanted to argue, but he sighed and did what he was told. "Yes, father."

His mind was reeling. He wanted to know who those mysterious people he met were and why they seemed to look panicked when he mentioned that Hades was his father. And why had his father seem worried when he told him about his encounter? He sat on his bed and stared at the wall, trying to figure out what in Hades he has gotten into.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I AM BACK! **

**So, I haven't published anything on this website in over a year, and I know that nobody probably remembers my existence, and I apologize for that. I just haven't been very inspired lately. I read my previous works, and well, they were terrible. I have no idea why people actually liked them. I think after finishing my first 3 years of high school, I have improved in my writing. If not, then I am doomed in college. I'm pretty sure none of you are interested in my life, and most of you will probably ignore this author's note, so anyway...**

**I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot! Emphasis on short. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come up with something longer. This is all I was able to make for the past year. I still hope you appreciated it! **

**Please leave me a review. Flames are welcome and accepted. CCs would be highly appreciated. I'm planning on taking creative writing for college, so I really need to know how good my writing is and how I can improve.**

**Have a great day!**


End file.
